


Shine

by akademy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akademy/pseuds/akademy





	Shine

Erano passati molti anni dalla prima volta in cui Sayo andò a un festival giapponese insieme a qualcun'altro oltre ad Hina, ed era felice che questo qualcun'altro fu Rinko. Ma una domanda girava costantemente nella sua testa; come mai Rinko ha chiesto proprio a lei di venire insieme?

Avrebbe potuto capire un'uscita insieme con il resto dei membri delle Roselia, o insieme alla sua migliore amica Ako. Sayo era genuinamente curiosa. Essendo così in profondo pensiero non si accorse che Rinko la stava chiamando da un po'.

**"Uhm... Hikawa-san?"** Rinko le tirò leggermente la manica del suo yukata, sperando di catturare finalmente la sua attenzione.

**"Ah..."** Sayo smise di camminare, e così fece anche Rinko confusa dai suoi comportamenti. **"...Shirokane-san. Perdonami, ero davvero persa nei miei pensieri. Non è da me, scusami."** Sayo disse vergognata, mordendosi il labbro e stringendosi le braccia al petto.

**"A...Ah, non fa niente! Uhm... Non ti devi scusare, Hikawa-san... Ecco.. I fuochi d'artificio stanno quasi per iniziare, c-che ne dici di trovare un posto tranquillo dove possiamo vederli meglio...?"** Rinko stava arrossendo molto in quel momento, non era da lei iniziare spesso le conversazioni, e tutta quella folla le stava facendo venire le vertigini.  


**"...Ma certo."** Sayo rispose immediatamente, sorridendo dolcemente alla ragazza imbarazzata. **"È vero che questo posto non è adatto per vedere uno spettacolo di fuochi. Credo di conoscerne uno adatto. Andiamo."**

Sayo prese la mano della ragazza, la quale rimase stupita da questo suo gesto, e il rossore sulle sue gote aumentò di più. Sentì il caldore espandersi fino alle sue orecchie, e quasi sentiva se stessa svenire.

Sorprendentemente, Sayo trovò un bel posto tranquillo sotto un albero con una vista limpida del cielo notturno. Lì sì che si sarebbero visti bene i fuochi d'artificio.

Rinko non potè fare a meno di restare affascinata, non sapeva a conoscenza di un posto così bello e tranquillo non troppo lontano dal festival.

**"Wow...! Che bello... Sono sicura che vedendoli da qua i fuochi saranno molto più belli..."** disse a se stessa Rinko, stringendo il suo unico pugno libero sul petto.

Sayo, felice di vedere finalmente una Rinko rilassata e tranquilla, le sorrise.

**"Shirokane-san, forza, sediamoci. Credo che stanno per iniziare adesso."**

Sayo lasciò la sua mano per andare ad accomodarsi sotto l'albero, e Rinko quasi rabbrividì al vento che si scontrò contro la mano che lei (Sayo) stava tenendo poco fa; rimase un po' triste. Ma appena Rinko si sedette, Sayo riprese la sua mano inconscientemente, stringendola un pochino più forte. Rinko potè solo arrossire e sorridere.

E finalmente, la prima fila di fuochi d'artificio esplose nel cielo, poco fa solo occupato dalle stelle. Doveva essere bello, eppure Sayo non riuscì a guardarli.

Dopo tutto, tutto sembra essere più luminoso negli occhi di Rinko.

Il cielo fu di nuovo scuro, ed entrambe decisero insieme di ritornare a casa. Rinko sorrise per tutto il tragitto. **"Erano belli, vero, Hikawa-san? I fuochi, dico."**

Sayo pensò al momento in cui i suoi occhi brillarono in quel momento, e a come brillano ora.

**"Mm, erano davvero stupendi."**

E ancora una volta, Sayo strinse la sua mano.


End file.
